yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
Effects
There are 24 'proper' effects in Yume Nikki. Each 'effect' changes Madotsuki's appearance and some provide special abilities. None of the effects are mandatory to progress through the game, so they can be collected in any order (except for 'poop hair', which requires either Yuki-onna or umbrella) but many optional events and locations are unreachable without them. The effects are scattered throughout the dream world, and some more easily found than others. Gathering all 24 effects is considered to be the primary objective of the game, and only when all effects have been gathered can the player see the game's finale. Some effects are found in certain locations whereas others are received from interacting with characters. Very few players achieve the goal of gathering all effects alone, so walkthroughs exist mainly to help find each one. = Effects = Frog Become a frog Appearance: Madotsuki transforms into a humanoid frog Passive Effect: Madotsuki walks at normal speed through water Action: (1) Madotsuki hops in place like a frog Location: Either The Forest World or Dense Woods B (Frog Path) - Interact with the Frog Practical Uses: Walking through the Pink Sea is much faster, although the Bicycle does the same thing. Umbrella Open an umbrella Appearance: Madotsuki holds a red umbrella Passive Effect: It rains, which continues until Madotsuki unequips the umbrella into her normal form. The rain also enables the Demon effect to produce a clap of thunder and lightning. Action: (1) Madotsuki spins the umbrella Location: Puddle World - Pick it up off the ground (Go North from the door until you come to the second lamp post, then go East until you see the lighted one. And then go south until you find the Umbrella) Practical Uses: Can be used to douse the fire in the The Blazing Corridor, although the Yuki-onna effect does the same thing. Can be used to stop the rain in Dense Woods A. Hat and Scarf Wear a hat and scarf Appearance: Madotsuki wears a hat and scarf. Passive Effect: In the snowman form, Madotsuki cannot pinch herself awake due to her lack of arms. Action: (1) When snowing, Madotsuki transforms into a snowman. Location: Block World - Pick it up off the ground. Practical Uses: As a snowman, interacting with Mafurako will always teleport you back by her side on the return trip, meaning you don't have to search for her to teleport again. In the Blazing Corridor, standing next to the fire will cause Madotsuki to slowly melt and become immobile. Yuki-onna Become the snow woman Appearance: Madotsuki transforms into a Yuki-onna. Passive Effect: It snows, which continues until Madotsuki unequips the Yuki-onna effect into her normal form. This also enables the Hat and scarf effect to transform Madotsuki into a snow... Woman. Action: None Location: Snow World - Interact with the small Yuki-onna NPC (Keep going right until you see an isolated tree, then go south until a group of trees are in your sight. The Yuki-onna should be around that area.) Practical Uses: Can be used to douse the fire in the Blazing Corridor, although the Umbrella does the same thing. Can be used to stop the snow in the Snow World. Knife Wield a kitchen knife Appearance: Madotsuki holds a knife. Passive Effect: Mobile NPCs will run away from her. Most animated characters will animate faster. Action: *(1) Madotsuki switches the knife between hands *(Z) Madotsuki stabs with the knife, killing or wounding characters. Some characters and objects react strangely to being stabbed, including: **Toriningen - Become Lunatic **Tasei-san - His eye changes colour **Arms and Legs in the The white street 2 - They twitch **Eye Box in the White Desert - Has a 1/30 chance of taking you to the eye people room. **Unnamed (Footprint Path 1) - The one in Hell has a 1/256 chance of transporting you to Footprint Path 1 Location: The Dark World (Somewhat North East of the wilderness gate.) Practical Uses: *Killing/wounding NPCs *Scaring NPCs away from you - Can be used to move NPCs that block your way *Interacting with the environment *Obtaining Money by killing NPCs *Sending Toriningen into a Lunatic state *Accessing new areas Medamaude Become Medamaude Appearance: Madotsuki's head becomes a giant hand with an eye in it's palm. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki closes her palm and teleports to The Nexus Location: Eyeball World - Interact with Medamaude (Below the large mass of eyes, near a hopping leg, is a hand with an eye embedded into its palm.) Practical Uses: Can be used to teleport back to the Nexus quickly and escape from traps without having to pinch yourself awake. Fat Get fat Appearance: Madotsuki becomes fatter. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki's belly rumbles and an emote appears. Location: The Docks - Interact with Unnamed (Fat Effect) (From the stairs that lead to Hell, go all the way to the right, go up, then chose the second path and follow it until you find the Red man.) Practical Uses: None Midget Become small Appearance: Madotsuki becomes very small Passive Effect: Madotsuki can fit through certain small entrances Action: *(1) Madotsuki produces another midget which walks in sync with her. She can produce up to 7 midgets at once. *(3) One of the cloned midgets will burst in a small spray of blood. Location: Candle World - Catch and interact with the Dwarf. Practical Uses: *Getting in and out of the Stairwell on Mars. *Getting into Sewer Tunnel C from Sewer Tunnel B Flute Play a flute Appearance: Madotsuki holds a flute to her lips Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki plays a short tune. There are a few different tunes that madotsuki randomly plays. Location: The Music Room in the Mall - Pick it up off the floor. Practical Uses: None Neon Become a neon light Appearance: Madotsuki glows like a neon sign. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Causes the screen to change colour as if bathed in a neon light. The effect wears off when the effect is unequipped. Location: Neon World - Interact with the Neon Parrot (From the Door, go down three rooms and over to the right three rooms) Practical Uses: None Nopperabou Become the faceless ghost Appearance: Madotsuki becomes a Nopperabou (A faceless ghost) Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki's head jumps off her shoulders and spins around. Location: Sewage Processing Plant B in the Sewers - Interact with the faceless ghost Practical Uses: None Severed Head Become a severed head Appearance: Madotsuki becomes a severed head Passive Effect: Madotsuki's height and speed decrease Action: None Location: The Guillotine Room near the Bed Room - Interact with the Guillotine. Practical Uses: Allows Madotsuki to see Closet Madotsuki, as her normal height blocks the view. Towel Wrap up in a towel Appearance: Madotsuki has a towel wrapped around her. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki sneezes. Location: The Infinite Wilderness - Interact with the Towel (Make your way through the Infinite Wilderness as if you were going to the Sky Garden, but when you get to the larger area do not go through the oval patch of grass. Go to Onsen-san's house and go left or right.) Practical Uses: None Cat Grow ears and a tail Appearance: Madotsuki grows cat ears and a tail. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki faces the camera and meows like a cat, with large red eyes. She paws the air with her right hand and holds a koban coin in her left, resembling the Maneki Neko. Location: Shield-folk World - Interact with Unnamed (Cat Effect) (near the mass of Shield-Folk) Practical Uses: *Drawing NPCs toward you - Can be used to move NPCs that block your way or find NPCs hidden in the area *Provoking a reaction from certain NPCs and the environment *Summoning UFOs in certain locations Lamp Become a lamp Appearance: Madotsuki's head transforms into a lamp. Passive Effect: When the light is on, dark areas light up, improving visibility. Action: (1) Switches the light on and off. Location: The Lamp World - Interact with Unnamed (Lamp Effect) (If you can get to the small building in it, go around so that you see the eye, then head up.) Practical Uses: *Can be used to navigate the Dark World and the Dark Woods more easily. *Can be used to light up the inside of the hot spring house in The Wilderness Bicycle Ride a bicycle Appearance: Madotsuki rides a bicycle Passive Effect: Madotsuki's speed is doubled Action: (1) Madotsuki rings the bell Location: The Graffiti World - Pick it up off the floor (just keep walking to the right. There will be a box pattern around a bike) Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster than by walking, catch fast moving characters and escape from Lunatic Toriningen Long Hair Grow long hair Appearance: Madotsuki's hair becomes longer Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki sits down (Same as default). Location: Mural World - Interact with the Brown Hair Mouth Monster. Practical Uses: None Poop Hair I certainly hope it's hair Appearance: Madotsuki's hairstyle is done up to resemble a poop. At least; we hope so. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki drops a fly which buzzes around in place Location: The Storage Room, Underground World - Interact with Poop Hair Mouth Monster. Practical Uses: Can be used to mark locations for a short time. Blonde Hair Grow long, golden hair Appearance: Madotsuki's hair becomes long and blonde. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki sits down (Same as default). Location: Mural World - Interact with the Blonde Hair Mouth Monster Practical Uses: None Triangle Kerchief Wear triangle kerchief Appearance: Madotsuki wears a triange kerchief as a tiara, symbolising death in Japanese culture. Passive Effect: In the 'ghost form', Madotsuki is invisible to NPCs. Action: (1) Madotsuki transforms into an 'invisible' ghost, and becomes translucent. Location: The Ghost World - Catch and interact with the Fleeing Ghost (In Wilderness A, find a small oval-shaped cluster of vines with a clear vertical path through the center. Walk north through this path to find a break in a fence. Continue this way, going straightforward through a few thin, tall structures and a section filled with boxes to reach a tall pyramid. At the top, continue through the Sky Garden to find a brick building atop a hill. Enter and interact with one of the flowers only once before exiting. The ghost that holds the effect is in this new area, but it moves quickly and likes to hide behind walls. The Cat effect may help to catch it.) Practical Uses: When in 'ghost form', lunatic Toriningen can be avoided as Madotsuki is invisible to them, but they will trap her if she interacts with them intentionally. Witch Become a witch Appearance: Madotsuki becomes dressed like a witch, including the pointed hat and robe. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki mounts a broom and hovers a short distance from the ground. Location: The Witch's island, Dense Woods - Interact with Unnamed (witch effect) Practical Uses: Can be used to fly of The Rooftop of the Mall. Pressing Z returns to the rooftop, Pressing 1 dismounts the broom in midair, causing Madotsuki to fall out of bed and wake up. Demon Become a demon Appearance: Madotsuki transforms into a Demon. Her skin turns red, horns appear on her head and she wears some sort of animal skin. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) When it's raining, a clap of thunder and lightning can be produced. In snow, only the thunder is heard. Location: In the FC Demon Room of the FC Basement - Interact with the FC Demon Practical Uses: Can be used to summon the Demon in the Pyramids area of the FC Overworld B. The Demon warps you to the Demon Room in the FC Basement. Buyo buyo Body becomes soft and squishy Appearance: When Madotsuki walks, she wobbles around like jelly. Passive Effect: None Action: (1) Madotsuki wobbles up and down Location: FC World Sea Cliffs - Interact with Unnamed (Buyo buyo Effect) (Go to the Docks from Hell, then go over to the Shadow Man. He'll teleport you to the Barracks Settlement. Go around and talk to different shadow men until one takes you to an FC world. There, go down a screen until you get to an area with six volcanoes and a small lake. Go to the stairs, go around the walls, past the second lizardman, then from that area go to the bottom right until you see a blue creature.) Practical Uses: None Stoplight Become a stoplight Appearance: Madotsuki transforms into a stoplight Passive Effect: Madotsuki cannot pinch herself awake due to her lack of arms. Action: (1) Switches stoplight between green (go) and red (stop) Location: Dense Woods B (The Road) - Interact with Shitai-san Practical Uses: When the light is red, it affects NPCs in a couple of ways: #All NPCs will freeze in place, which is useful for avoiding Toriningen or catching fast-moving characters. #Some characters change appearance, including: *Monoko: Transforms into her five-armed state. Also allows access to her full-screen event when interacted with. *Mafurako: Becomes fully visible. *Steve 'Leif' Kareha: Closes his eyes *The round creatures in the Number World: Transform slightly. *The Thing with the Quivering Jaw: Its jaw stops quivering Instructions See the instructions again Appearance: None Passive Effect: None Action: (Equip) A basic tutorial on how to play the game Location: Madotsuki starts with this effect Practical Uses: Learning how the game works = Pseudo-effects = These are actions that work like effects, but are not added to Madotsuki's inventory and are not required to finish the game. Chair The chair in Madotsuki's dream room can be ridden when Madotsuki sits on it then pulls the chair away. Instead of writing in her diary, sitting at the desk and pressing Z'' (facing the desk) will let Madotsuki scoot the chair around her bedroom. She can ride the chair to almost anywhere in the dream world (albeit very slowly), but will not be able to get off it until she returns it to her desk. Crick in the Neck The only involuntary effect, Madotsuki has a random chance of waking up with a crick in her neck. She will constantly be looking left. As she does with no effect, pressing 1 will cause her to sit down. She is unable to write in her diary or play NASU. Going back to sleep and waking up again should solve the problem. Madotsuki will not dream that she has a crick in her neck, and yet there is a matching FC world spirite. Speed Glitch A useful glitch that quadruples Madotsuki's walking speed. Although Madotsuki will appear as her normal sprite (except in the FC world), the glitch will be active. The bicycle is the most commonly used effect for this, as it allows for quadruple speed. The Speed Glitch is an oversight caused by allowing the player to use the menu in the chair. '''Instructions' #Sit in the chair in Madotsuki's dream room #Open the menu with X'' #Equip the Bicycle #Press ''down, then Z'' to exit the chair. The glitch will now be active. The effect will disappear if you equip any effects. Madotsuki will sit if ''1 is pressed, but the other action will happen as well (e.g. with the bike, the bell noise will play). Hyperspeed Glitch A related glitch that is slightly more complicated, but allows the effect to stack allowing for movement eight times faster than the walking speed, which is equal to that of the Candle World Toriningen. Instructions #Sit in the chair in Madotsuki's dream room #Open the menu with X'' #Equip the Bicycle #Press ''Z to ride the chair #Ride the chair into the Nexus #Press 5'' to drop the bicycle effect, then pick it back up #Open the menu (You should hear the 'unable' sound effect), and equip the bicycle #Return to the bedroom. There will be no chair at the desk. #Go to the desk and sit down on the invisible chair, then press ''down and Z'' to get up. Noclip Glitch Disables most collision, allowing Madotsuki to walk through objects and walls. '''Instructions' #Sit in the chair in Madotsuki's dream room #Equip the knife effect #Press down, then Z'' to get off the chair #Quickly (while Madotsuki is moving) press ''1 to switch hands with the knife #Go to the Nexus #Press 5 to drop the knife, then pick it back up #Equip any effect, the unequip it This will allow Madotsuki to walk through anything with any effect equipped, however some loading zones don't trigger. = Unused effects = These are effects that exist in the sprite sheets and have limited handling in the game's coding, but are not accessible in the game. These may be added in a future version of Yume Nikki. Blindfold Appearance: Madotsuki wears a black blindfold Speculation: Some kind of effect that affects what Madotsuki can (or can't) see. Grayscale Appearance: Madotsuki appears in monochrome. Speculation: It's possible this was intended to be the appearance Madotsuki takes on in the White Desert, as there is no counterpart FC world sprite. If this is the case, then it's likely that it was dropped since it could cause confusion as to whether the White Desert was really white, or whether the effect was a result of a problem with the player's perception of it (as is the case with old monochrome photos). Allowing Madotsuki to retain her hues makes it clear that the player's vision is normal and that the world is white. Another idea is that this is an effect that you get from the White Desert that makes Madotsuki (And possibly the room you are in) monochrome. Do note that this spirite is in fact used for Madotsuki's Ghost. Will o' the Whisp Appearance: Madotsuki transforms into a blue flame-like spirit wearing the Triangle Kerchief Speculation: A possible alternate form considered for the 'ghost form' of the Triangle kerchief, as spirits are commonly depicted as blue wisps in Japanese folklore. Category:Content